Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink, an ink container, and an inkjet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording process is generally simpler than other recording processes. It is generally easy to provide a simple high-resolution full-color image forming apparatus employing inkjet recording process. As inks used for inkjet recording process (hereinafter “inkjet inks”), dye inks are widely used, in which a water-soluble dye is dissolved in water or a mixture liquid of water and a water-soluble humectant.
On the other hand, aqueous pigment inks (hereinafter simply “pigment inks”) in which fine particles of a water-dispersible pigment are dispersed in water are attracting attention, in accordance with increasing needs of high-speed image forming apparatuses. It is known that such inkjet inks using a water-dispersible pigment have excellent water resistance and light resistance. However, when an image is recorded with such a pigment ink on glossy paper, the pigment in the ink remains on the surface of the glossy paper forming its film without permeating the ink receiving layer of the glossy paper. The image thus recorded with a pigment ink on glossy paper is generally inferior in terms of rub resistance than that recorded with a pigment ink on plain paper or with a dye ink that can permeate the ink receiving layer. As the image recorded with a pigment ink on glossy paper is rubbed, the ink film will be peeled off and stretched over non-printed parts and the rubbed surface will be fouled.